


Valentine's Gift

by forlornfortuity



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlornfortuity/pseuds/forlornfortuity
Summary: A short Valentine’s drabble.





	

Routines were habitually performed prior to the inevitability of arriving at work. Arima removed his glasses temporarily to rub at his eyes languidly. Aura was applying pink lipstick until her look was finalized. There was still about an hour before having to attend the meeting, but preparations were already nearly complete. Breaking the silence with her clear and mellifluous inflection, she endeavors to strike a conversation. “Still slumberous, aren’t you?” He doesn’t respond right away, unhurriedly donning his glasses upon his mien. “I am, but thank you for waking me.” Pellucidly visible upon her visage, the corners of her mouth have arched upward somewhat. “You needn’t thank me, I couldn’t afford to go without you.” The warmth radiating from these words causes heat to flood across his body, his sallow features now flushed. Then, he hears a seraphic chuckle, he’d only wait for what else she had to vocalize. “It’s endearing to see you flustered, it’s a rare treat, but no less enjoyable to witness.”

Arima only heaves a soft breath, despite his calm demeanor, he sometimes felt nervous and was capable of diffidence. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn’t an arrant paragon of confidence, there were times of susceptibility where he’d become embarrassed. Luckily, not many were aware of what could potentially throw him off guard, but Kiyoko seemed to have a knack for it. Perhaps, one of his advantages was his ability to contain the abashment, to not make a further fool of himself. “Must you delight yourself in teasing me?” She approaches him, standing about only a few inches away as she tilts her head. “Not always, and when I do, it’s wholly to see your reactions.” When her hands reach upward, he leans down in some measure, so she can caress both of his cheeks. It was an action that brought him a sense of solace, it made him feel loved and appreciated rather than a puppet with one sole purpose.

Slowly, her hands relinquish his face, and he almost wishes her touch would’ve lingered much longer. “There’s something I wanted to show you, since we still have time.” There’s a tinge of curiosity glistening in his eyes, but he opts to allow her a moment to resume her train of thought. “I have your gift.” Right, today was Valentine’s day. She moves to retrieve a decorative bag and hands it over to him. Inside of it was a smaller bag tied with red ribbon; it contained homemade chocolates she personally made for him, and there was another box within, but it was wrapped. “Is it alright, if I open it now?” Aura only nods with encouragement. Arima always valued the gifts he was given, so he was very careful when removing the wrapping paper to not damage it. Inside of the square shaped and flat box was a sweater, a turtle neck to be precise. He had a predilection for these types of sweaters during frigid temperatures, so he beams lightly at her gift. “Thank you for both. The sweater is lovely.” In turn, she grins at him. “I’m glad you liked them, but there’s one gift that remains.”

This is where the befuddlement settled in, there was nothing else in the bag. He has no time to register what just occurred, but he feels a soothing sensation of labial smoothing over his own. It’s an ethereal kiss; chaste and mild. Kiyoko lowers herself so that her heels touch the ground. “There.” He leisurely brushed his thumb against his lips where she kissed him and noticed that his fingertip was smeared in lipstick. He came to a reasonable conclusion, through the kiss the color had been transferred to him. For some reason, he has no incentive to wipe it off. Instead of speaking, he gradually drops the gift bag, and it collides with the wooden floor with a thud. It was all in one swift motion, one of his arms was snaked at her waist, while the other was at the crook of her neck to draw her close to him. There’s a notable difference to his kiss, it’s more urgent, and burns with a heartfelt passion. She’s taken aback by the sudden boldness, but eases into it. His firm hold tells all that his words do not; that she is the greatest bestowal to have graced him.

“Sorry,” he manages to say after pulling away. “You have nothing to apologize for.” Her hands glacially slide along the collar of his overcoat affectionately, as she looks up at him. “Promise me… that you’ll stay alive, Kiyoko.” This was unusual and she wondered what could’ve spurred the thought. Undoubtedly, in this line of work there were hazards; fatal injuries and death were possible results. “I can’t make that promise, unless you do, Kishou.” Her intonation is as solemn as it is consequential. He forces a smile, but there’s a crestfallen flicker behind his frames. “I’m strong.” An attempt to make the words sound assuring was made, but he frankly couldn’t enunciate a forlorn pledge. “That you are and as am I. I just want you to believe in me as I do in you.” He can’t bring himself to meet her gaze considering his knowledge of a half-human’s physiology; his rapidly aging body. Grasping his chin, she turns him to face her, and brightly smiles at him. While it did not efface his apprehension, it did ameliorate his mood to a significant degree. This instilled in him the resolve to make the most out of the remainder of his days. “Thank you, sharing this with you relieves me.” Hushed laughter is audible between her tightly shut lips. “Good, but we must get going soon. Also, try getting the lipstick off before we arrive, lest a bombardment of questions arise from our colleagues.”

Aura is not so callous, she takes a soft tissue from the nearest tissue box and hands it to him. Vigorously, he begins to wipe away at his mouth, until the final remnant of shared osculates is removed. For certain, he knows that on White Day, he will purchase a new tube of lipstick for her to mark him with.


End file.
